A three-dimensional integrated circuit is a multilayer chip formed from semiconductor material in which two or more layers of electronic components are integrated. Such components may be vertically and horizontally integrated into the layers to form a circuit. Typically, the layers of a three-dimensional circuit are interconnected by contacts that create physical circuit connections between the layers.